Eriol
by Felipe S. Kai
Summary: Eriol relembra o tempo que era conhecido como mago Clow, e pensa sobre a vida e a morte.


Eriol

Eu sinto o suor escorrer em minha testa  
Sou eu ou são sombras  
Que dançam na parede?  
Isso é um sonho ou é o presente?  
Isso é uma visão ou normalidade  
O que eu vejo diante de meus olhos?  
  
Eu pergunto por que, eu pergunto como  
Parece que as forças ficam maiores a cada dia.  
Eu sinto uma força, um fogo interior,  
Mas eu estou amedrontado,  
Eu não serei capaz de controlá-las novamente.  
  
Há um tempo para viver e um tempo para morrer  
Quando é hora de encontrar o Criador  
Há um tempo para viver mas você não acha estranho  
Que assim que você nasce você já esteja morrendo  
  
Apenas olhando em seus olhos  
Ele podia ver o futuro  
Penetrando em sua mente  
Ver a verdade, ver suas mentiras  
Mas com todo seu poder não pôde  
Prever sua própria morte  
  
Há um tempo para viver e um tempo para morrer  
Quando é hora de encontrar o Criador  
Há um tempo para viver mas você não acha estranho  
Que assim que você nasce você já está morrendo  
  
...e renascendo novamente?  
  
(Iron Maiden, The Clairvoyant)

Eriol olhou para a lareira, onde o fogo balançava como uma foice que dança na colheita de trigo. Inúmeras faíscas saltavam da lenha e flutuavam no ar, até se apagarem por completo. Aquela lareira, aquela casa, lhe traziam tantas lembranças. Lembranças de um tempo passado, de uma vida que, há muito tempo, deixara de existir. Eriol fitou o fogo demoradamente. As chamas acendiam em sua memória, faíscas de lembranças antigas. Pois fora no fogo que ele as recuperara, e era no fogo onde ele as via sempre. Novamente, Eriol mergulhou profundamente em seus pensamentos, em suas lembranças. E quando isso acontecia, nem mesmo ele podia distinguir o passado do presente.  
  
  
Isso é um sonho ou é o presente?  
Isso é uma visão ou normalidade  
Que eu vejo diante de meus olhos?  
  
"Naquela época, eu era conhecido apenas como Clow, o Mago Clow Reed. O bruxo mais poderoso do universo. Eu tinha descoberto coisas que ninguém nunca sequer sonhou poder existir e feito coisas que ninguém nunca jamais sonharia fazer.   
Até que comecei a perder o controle sobre as coisas e a perceber que uma desgraça poderia acontecer se a situação não fosse contida.  
  
Eu percebo que as forças ficam maiores a cada dia.  
Eu sinto uma força, um fogo interior.  
Mas eu estou amedrontado, eu não serei capaz de controlá-las novamente.  
  
Depois de muito estudar, finalmente encontrei uma solução para meus problemas. Tranquei os elementos da natureza e a magia do mundo em cartas, e as selei dentro de um livro. Foi assim que criei as famosas Cartas Clow. Para protegê-las, criei Kerberos e Yue. Ambos me serviram muito bem. Na época, foram meus melhores amigos; os únicos, eu acho. Kerberos era forte, extrovertido, engraçado e comilão. O oposto completo de Yue, que era fechado, mal-humorado e genioso. Mas ele era muito fiel. Acho que nunca conheci uma criatura nesse mundo que fosse mais fiel do que Yue foi à mim. E ele foi quem mais sofreu quando tive que partir. Mas se tem algo que aprendi, foi que o tempo chega para todos nós, e ninguém pode detê-lo. Tudo faz parte de um imenso ciclo. Ainda me lembro do diálogo que tive com Yue no dia de minha morte.  
  
"Por que, Clow!" ele me perguntou. "Por que você vai-se deixar morrer?"  
"É preciso." respondi. "Mas não se preocupe. Você vai encontrar um novo dono, Yue."  
"Não quero um novo dono, Clow." protestou Yue. "Não quero que a Morte chegue até você! Não quero que Ela te alcance!"  
"Fala da Morte como se ela fosse o pior de todos os males." falei.  
"Ela é o pior de todos os males!" retrucou Yue.  
"Não, ela não é." respondi calmamente. "A Morte não é boa e também não é má. Ela apenas existe. É uma mera conseqüência na existência de todo ser vivo. Não existe Vida sem Morte, assim como a Morte depende da Vida para existir."  
"Não compreendo." ele disse. Pude sentir um certo tom de angústia em seu tom de voz.   
"Você irá entender quando chegar o momento certo." respondi. "Por hora, entenda apenas que devo morrer para que outra pessoa tome meu lugar. Logo você irá encontrar um novo dono. E inclusive me atrevo a dizer, por que não uma dona?"  
  
Há um tempo para viver e um tempo para morrer  
Quando é hora de encontrar o Criador  
Há um tempo para viver, mas você não acha estranho  
Que assim que você nasce você já esteja morrendo  
  
... E renascendo novamente?

  
Naquela mesma tarde eu morri. Morri nesta mesma casa, em frente a esta mesma lareira, sentado nesta mesma cadeira. De alguma forma, sempre estive ligado a este lugar. Minha alma vagou por tanto tempo e por tanto lugares. E foi então que percebi como a vida é curta, e que temos que aproveitá-la ao máximo. Aprendi que o sentido da vida, é o simples fato de estarmos vivos. Nós nascemos, nós crescemos e nós mudamos. Mudamos para nos adaptarmos às novas gerações. Morremos para que outros possam tomar nosso lugar e completar o que não pudemos. E assim damos continuidade ao grande ciclo da Vida. Pois assim como os ossos em nossos corpos, nós seres humanos, estamos ligados a este grande organismo que chamamos de Mundo.   
E após muito vagar, pude voltar para este mundo, para esta casa. Como este lugar me trás lembranças. Ontem, Sakura terminou de transformar as minhas Cartas Clow em suas Cartas Sakura. Seus poderes são maiores do que eu esperava que fossem. Mas o importante é que meu objetivo foi concluído, e que Sakura pôde terminar o que eu não terminei, e dar às Cartas, todo amor que elas precisam. E por falar em amor, Shoran, meu pequeno descendente, declarou seu amor para Sakura ontem, após a batalha. Confesso que me diverti bastante com a expressão confusa de seu rosto. A pequena Sakura ainda não aprendeu a ouvir seus próprios sentimentos..."  
  
"Eriol." chamou Nakuru, interrompendo seus pensamentos.  
"Sim, Nakuru." respondeu o garoto.  
"Sakura e seus amigos estão aqui."  
"Perfeito. Prepare a mesa e sirva chá para todos. Eu já estou indo." disse Eriol, levantando-se da cadeira e dirigindo-se até a sala para recepcionar seus amigos...

E então, gostaram? Espero que sim. Qualquer sugestão ou crítica, me mandem um e-mail, que eu responderei com todo prazer. 

Peace and Love to all and each one of you. 

Felipe S. Kai


End file.
